


Sweet Caroline

by JustSomeMusings



Series: A Thousand Words or One [2]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: He does like people with cameras, M/M, Mike hates people who can't sing, Part 2 of A Thousand Words Series, So long as those people are Harvey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeMusings/pseuds/JustSomeMusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike is trying to concentrate and it's not working</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Caroline

He was absorbed, but the whirl and click of a camera caught his attention. He looked up from the briefs he was reading in a noisy, crowded bar (because Harvey is insane) to see who was taking pictures. He didn’t see anyone. That was strange. He went back to reading. And really he just wanted a drink, not that a beer would lessen the headache that stemmed from attempting to memorize briefs in a bar where people were loudly singing a terribly off key, slurred version of ‘Swing Life Away.’ He could do this, he could. He had to show Harvey he could. He had to prove that he was worth the risk that Harvey was taking. If there was a will, there was a way…although it would be nice if someone would tell him the way to blocking out the drunkards currently attempting to sing, ‘Sweet Caroline.’ 

He’s hearing it again. The sharp click of a shutter closing (although how he hears it with the guy next to him singing, ‘Cause maybe you’re gonna be my wonderwall,’ he’ll never know, but he really wants to tell that guy that those aren’t the lyrics). Someone is taking photographs he’s sure of it. He doesn’t have to time think about that now though, he has to focus. Focus, yeah right. He’s read the same sentence in the same paragraph on the same page for the last twenty minutes now. His concentration is going, going, gone. He’s not going to prove himself tonight, but seriously, who could? The bar is filled wall to wall with people, the worst rendition of Journey in the history of the world is being sung, some girl trying (read: trying) to dance on top of the bar, and Harvey is gone? 

Harvey brought Mike here to work, while Harvey met a client because apparently Mike is a five year old that needs to be babysat. Harvey had responded to Mike saying as much, by informing Mike that he wasn’t a child, he was a hyperactive puppy. Yeah, that made Mike feel much better. So that’s how Mike ended up in this annoying bar scanning the room for his boss, who is nowhere. Mike’s damn sure that he saw the client slip out of the bar about thirty five minutes ago, just before the whole camera distraction started. Wait, a second the client’s gone, Harvey’s gone, and Mike is still sitting here…what the hell? Can he go home to his blissfully quiet apartment? Is that allowed? 

Just as he’s decided to go home he hears another click of that camera. His head snaps up and his eyes are directly on Harvey’s. He’s shocked, stunned, surprised, and any other manner of s words that convey amazement. Harvey is taking his picture. Harvey has a camera. Harvey is taking his picture with a camera. What? He’s confused. Is this a hobby? Does Harvey go around to random bars and take pictures of people? Wait, wait, wait rewind. Harvey has a camera and he’s taking pictures of Mike. Mike smiles. He looks directly at that camera and smiles. It’s a small smile. A secretive one. He’s not sure what the secret is, but he feels like he and Harvey have one right now. And he feels like it might be the most wonderful secret in the history of secrets. 

By now Mike is grinning at Harvey and Harvey is grinning back. He takes another picture and Mike laughs. Harvey’s just being ridiculous now and turning the camera this way and that and pretending to get pictures of Mike. Mike thinks that he should stop giggling like a girl with a crush just because Harvey is joking with him, so he gives Harvey an exasperated smile, complete with eye roll and head shaking. Harvey takes a real picture of it. Mike laughs and gets up to go toward Harvey. He reaches out for the camera and Harvey takes another picture of him. Then they’re both laughing. 

Mike tries to take the camera away from Harvey, but Harvey puts it out of his reach and behind his back. Mike makes a grab for by circling around Harvey for it, but Harvey just lifts the camera in the air, far away from Mike’s reach. Mike knows he’ll look a little nuts, but he jumps for the camera anyway and fails so spectacularly that he’s falling to the floor instead of landing and Harvey has to catch him around the waist just to hold him up. But that puts the camera into position and Mike lunges for it, but Harvey sticks the camera out to the side before Mike can take it. Mike turns his gaze onto Harvey and doesn’t even realize he’s doing his, ‘I’m an adorable little puppy and you just kicked me and now I hurt,’ look. 

Harvey gives him the camera. Mike does a spastic little happy dance within the arm still holding him. Harvey grins at and shakes his head fondly; Mike takes a picture of him. Harvey laughs and Mike takes another. Harvey takes the camera back, which just makes Mike pout at him. He was having fun cause, you know, turnabout is fair play and all that. But Harvey just puts his hands on Mike’s shoulders, turns him around, and pushes him towards the table Mike was working at. Mike packs up his stuff as quickly as he can, which means those briefs are going to be hell to go through later. His later self will yell at his now self later. 

As soon as Mike’s done Harvey is next to him with a hand on the small of his back leading him outside. The hand stays there as Harvey keeps attempting to get a cab without success, much to Harvey’s chagrin and Mike’s enjoyment. And Mike’s ok with giving up the camera now because Harvey’s hand resting on the small of back, tracing circles feels right and safe and if they were still in the bar taking pictures that hand wouldn’t be there. So, yeah that makes him ok with giving up the camera. 

And when Harvey turns to him eyes bright with happiness and that small secretive smile on his face, Mike’s pretty sure he’s ok with whatever the secret is that they have. He smiles back.


End file.
